The Day that Saved Us
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Não era para esse tempo afastados uni-los de novo? Não era para eles terem tempo e espaço para pensar e então poderiam voltar com novas perspectivas? E ele nem sequer havia olhado-a atento o suficiente para perceber que ela também havia mudado.


**N/Bru:** Hey, guys! Setembro se aproximando, milhões de especulações e spoilers rolando e a idéia pra essa fic foi surgindo. Ela é uma mistura das teorias que tenho, spoilers/especulações que li twitter a fora e o desejo insuportável de ver esses dois cruzarem a linha de uma vez por todas. Talvez alguns spoilers/especulações não estejam exatamente corretos, mas como disse o Hart Hanson, não devemos acreditar em todos os rumores que lemos. Espero que gostem!

E pra quem não está familiarizado com o termo:

All in - Quando um jogador de poker coloca todas as suas fichas no pote de apostas.

**Advertência:** Spoilers/especulações sobre a 6ª temporada.

* * *

**The Day that Saved Us  
Booth & Brennan  
Angst/Romance**

**

* * *

**

_- So, hey, what's a year?_

_- It's the time it takes the Earth to make a full revolution around the sun._

_- In the scheme of things. You know, the grand scheme. Just saying, a year is just, you know... it's not too bad._

_- Right._

_- Right? _

_- We can come back, pick up where we left off. Nothing really has to change._

_- No, things have to change._

_

* * *

_

Ela sabia que sua atitude era absolutamente irracional. Ela nem sequer sabia o quê exatamente a havia levado até ali em primeiro lugar. Seu coração? Seu instinto? Nada disso soava racional, nada disso soava como _ela_. Temperance Brennan. Ela suspirou, sentando-se em um dos degraus e observando ao seu redor. Não entender algo ou alguma situação sempre a incomodava, mas desde algum tempo, não, desde alguns anos, ela havia se tornado mestre em ignorar o que não conseguia explicar. Especialmente seus sentimentos. A arte de compartimentalizar.

Até aquela noite, quando ele falou em voz alta o que os dois estavam negando. Escondendo. _Perdendo_. O momento, por vários meses, ainda lhe causava um turbilhão de emoções com a simples lembrança. Alívio, por escutar em voz alta o que uma parte da sua mente não cansava de lhe dizer, todos os dias e em todos os momentos entre eles. Felicidade, por saber que seus sentimentos – sejam eles quais fossem, seja lá o nome que possuíam – eram correspondidos. E completo terror ao se dar conta que não daria o passo final que ele pedia, claramente implorava com seus olhos castanhos escuros, pretos de desespero ao pedir uma chance. Para ela. Para _eles_.

Eles haviam cruzado uma linha com aquela conversa, ou como Booth havia dito, uma porta pela qual nenhum dos dois estava disposto a passar. Ela tinha certeza que ele entendera as palavras dela naquele dia, e a razão pela qual ela não podia, _não podia_, arriscar tudo. Arriscar perdê-lo. Ela era uma cientista e durante boa parte da sua vida, as coisas que não a abandonaram eram as imutáveis. Ela não podia mudar. Eles não podiam mudar.

E então, ela havia fugido. _Booth_ havia fugido, levando com ele a promessa que as coisas precisavam mudar. A primeira prova dessa mudança ela vira com os próprios olhos seis meses depois da despedida no aeroporto, quando precisaram voltar para DC inesperadamente. Era isso ou Cam teria poucas chances de manter seu emprego. Na primeira noite em que foram ao Founding Fathers, ela se sentira bem. Confortável. Havia sentido falta dali e dele, e de fato, chegou a admitir aquilo em voz alta, arrancando um sorriso e uma concordância do seu, de novo, parceiro. O sorriso dele sumiu logo em seguida, assumindo uma expressão séria e um pouco hesitante, envergonhada talvez, e com palavras rápidas e sem pausa, ele admitiu que estava envolvido com alguém.

Seeley Booth estava envolvido com alguém. Alguém. Hannah, uma correspondente de guerra que conhecera no Afeganistão. Ela lembrava claramente de dois momentos, ocorridos simultaneamente: a surpresa que sentiu – e a enorme vontade de simplesmente chorar, por mais que não conseguisse explicar a razão para aquela reação ilógica - e o sorriso que se obrigou a pôr nos lábios para mostrar que estava feliz por ele. Ela _estava_ honestamente feliz por ele. Ele sempre seria seu amigo afinal, muito embora, assim como ele prometera, as coisas houvessem mudado.

"_Entropia é uma força natural que afasta tudo em um nível subatômico. Tudo muda."_

Apesar de suas palavras ainda serem gentis, de ainda haver o 'Bones', de ainda haver as saídas em comemoração aos casos fechados, de ainda possuírem a melhor estatística de casos solucionados do FBI, durante os últimos seis meses desde que haviam retornado, ele não sorria mais do jeito que a fazia secretamente derreter por dentro. Seus olhos não reservavam para ela o brilho especial que era visível todas as vezes que se encontravam. Não havia mais o toque na base das suas costas, não havia mais jantares tardes da noite em meio as papeladas – ele geralmente saía do Fouding Fathers ou Diner com Hannah ou para encontra-se com ela, não havia mais Booth e Brennan. Havia Booth. E havia Brennan.

Duas semanas atrás, ele a surpreendera de novo, informando-a que havia terminado com sua namorada e uma centelha de esperança se acendera dentro dela. Talvez as coisas fossem voltar ao normal, mas quando ele sorriu tristemente, deu as costas e partiu, sem nem sequer contá-la como acontecera e por que o seu relacionamento não havia dado certo – confidências que costumavam trocar tantas vezes no passado – ela sentiu seu estômago despencar mais uma vez, subitamente cansada e irritada e confusa por tudo que estava acontecendo e pelo que estava sentindo. Não era para esse tempo afastados uni-los de novo? Por mais paradoxo que isso fosse? Não era para eles terem tempo _e _espaço para pensar e então poderiam voltar com novas perspectivas? E ele nem sequer havia olhado-a atento o suficiente para perceber que ela também havia mudado.

Seus olhos azuis encontraram os dele no momento em que ele alcançara a base da escada, o Memorial Lincoln vazio àquela hora da noite, o espelho d'água brilhando à luz da lua.

_"Daqui um ano nós nos encontraremos, no espelho d'água."_

Brennan o seguiu com o olhar enquanto ele subia as escadas vagarosamente, sua perna ainda se recuperando do atentado do qual ele por pouco não escapara na zona de guerra, e ela quase revirou os olhos, se sentindo estúpida por ter acreditado que ele não bancaria o herói. Não seria Booth. Ele havia sido Booth. E ela desesperadamente desejava que ele voltasse a ser. Ali. Com ela. Para ela.

Em silêncio, ele sentou-se ao lado dela, seus olhos focados em frente. Nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita. O simples fato de os dois estarem ali, naquele momento e naquele lugar, após um ano e mesmo com os planos tendo sido alterados no meio do caminho, dizia tudo.

Ela nunca se incomodara com o silêncio, e suprimiu o sorriso melancólico que ameaçou aparecer em suas feições quando ele o quebrou, visivelmente incomodado.

_Algumas coisas nunca mudam._

"Eu nunca lhe disse o motivo de eu e Hannah termos terminado."

"Não. Você não disse." – Pela sua visão periférica, pôde vê-lo girando a cabeça para olhá-la, e ela não precisaria encará-lo para ele saber que a falta de comunicação entre eles, a falta da ligação antiga entre eles, magoava-a.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu só..." – Ele parou, estudou-a uma última vez e desviou os olhos, focando-os no espelho d'água metros à frente. – "Ela terminou comigo. Eu me senti..."

"Seu ego de macho-alfa foi atacado." – Ela completou calmamente e ele sorriria da explicação squint e direta dela se a situação permitisse.

_Algumas coisas nunca mudam._

"É." – Booth admitiu, um milhão de pensamentos correndo pela sua cabeça. Ele queria dizer cada um deles a ela. Como havia sido no Afeganistão, como _realmente_ havia sido, e não a conversa superficial que tiveram nos primeiros dias do seu retorno. Como quase havia morrido, e em como ela, e apenas ela – mesmo já estando com Hannah quando tudo aconteceu – ocupava a mente dele no que ele acreditava serem seus minutos finais de vida.

_"Não banque o herói, Booth. Apenas... não seja você."_

E naquele momento – em que repousava com uma dor quase insuportável na sua perna -, ele desejou tê-la escutado. Ele desejou ter impedindo aquela separação. Desejou matar Sweets com a mina que quase havia matado-o horas atrás por impulsioná-lo a apostar. Fora o _all in _da sua vida, e ele havia perdido.

"Existe alguém para todo mundo. Alguém com quem você está destinado a passar o resto da sua vida junto." – Ela repetiu, ainda sem olhá-lo, as palavras dele de dois anos atrás. – "Não foi isso que você disse?"

"Sim." – Ele novamente concordou. Pela segunda vez, ele havia estragado tudo. Quando se viram pela primeira vez depois de seis meses, ele pôde enxergar algo novo nela, em seus olhos, em seu comportamento, no seu sorriso e tudo aquilo havia durado até ele contar-lhe as novidades. Revelar seu novo relacionamento. O que era deles, de repente, não existia mais e ela se retraiu, acompanhando como expectadora a dança dele em volta de Hannah, com Hannah. O que ele havia visto naquelas horas em que se reencontraram? O que havia mudado? O que ela havia descoberto? E no fim, ele decidiu esquecer sobre aquilo. Provavelmente uma ilusão que ele tivera, tentando criar esperanças que depois desse tempo, ela voltaria atrás e aceitaria apostar o que ele já havia posto na mesa. – "Talvez eu estivesse errado."

_Besteira. Ela é o seu alguém. Você apenas não pode tê-la._

"Talvez." – Brennan instantaneamente lembrou-se da conversa deles sobre alma gêmea e de toda a mitologia envolvida nisso e em como ele fingiu concordar com a negação dela que nada daquilo era real, o assunto nunca mais sendo debatido.

Aquela simples memória, de um fim de dia normal ao término de um caso e em que, após checar que era ele pelo olho mágico, ela havia instintivamente aberto a porta, sem nem mesmo perceber o roupão que usava, a entristecia. Eles voltariam a ter dias assim? Momentos simples, mas incrivelmente íntimos? Ela havia ficado do seu lado da linha para não perdê-lo, mas talvez isso já tivesse acontecido. Talvez isso estivesse acontecendo naquele exato momento, a conversa entre eles tão evasiva que começava a frustrá-la. Para onde eles estavam indo?

Sua linha de raciocínio e as incessantes perguntas em sua cabeça foram interrompidas por um grunhido de dor soltado por ele, seus olhos imediatamente estudando-o. Booth tinha os olhos fechados e apertados, todo seu tronco congelado e a perna machucada que acabara de esticar a responsável pela sua dor súbita. Ela continuou a olhá-lo, seus olhos subindo da perna coberta pela calça jeans até o rosto dele. Havia uma nova cicatriz ali, pequena e discreta, quase escondida, mas seus olhos treinados – e o fato de ter o rosto dele memorizado – a tinha detectado no minuto que ficaram frente a frente. Estava situada na sua bochecha direita, exatamente na maçã do seu rosto.

Antes que pudesse frear seus movimentos, Brennan esticou um braço, seus longos dedos delicadamente alcançando a face do seu parceiro e tracejando mais uma marca que ele possuía da guerra. Do seu passado. Booth abriu os olhos assustado pelo toque, e seus olhos se encontraram, mantendo-se conectados enquanto ela o acariciava ternamente.

Os olhos dele suavizaram-se, a dor sumindo completamente, o brilho de antes finalmente retornando. Vagarosamente, ela foi capaz de enxergar seu parceiro de novo, foi capaz de ver a si mesma e a eles ali, enquanto se perdia naqueles olhos conhecidos. E, pela primeira vez desde que pusera os pés em Washington, ela se sentiu em casa.

Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance para eles. Talvez, apenas talvez, naquela noite, ali, naquele momento, ela pudesse trazê-los de volta. Talvez, ela não o tivesse perdido completamente. Talvez, ela cruzasse a linha e não permitisse mais que eles se afastassem um do outro. Machucassem um ao outro.

_Aposte, Brennan. Assuma o riscos._

"Nós achamos evidências que _Homo floresienses _e os primeiros _Homo sapiens _acasalaram."

Ela soltou o fato no ar – ainda sustentando o olhar entre eles -, e esperou que ele o absorvesse e compreendesse. Booth franziu o cenho e quase fechou os olhos ao perder o contato da mão dela em seu rosto.

"Eles eram duas espécies _diferentes_ que se juntaram e..." – Se ele não tivesse tão perto, acharia que estava imaginando, mas àquela distância dela, não havia engano: Temperance Brennan estava corando. – "Evoluíram."

Ele assentiu, mostrando que entendera o que ela havia acabado de falar, mesmo sem saber onde ela queria chegar.

"Enquanto eu estava em Maluku, tive tempo de sobra para avaliar toda a minha vida. Quem eu sou, quem eu me tornei, o que eu penso e, mais importante, o que eu sinto."

Booth endireitou-se nos degraus ao ouvir a afirmação, uma nova onda de dor sendo passada pela sua perna. Por um momento, Brennan parou seu discurso e movimentos, a preocupação evidente em seus olhos. Ela ainda estava ali, a mesma mulher que havia afirmado mais de uma vez antes de partir que temia que algo acontecesse com ele e que ela não conseguisse chegar a tempo de salvá-lo; preocupando-se. Importando-se. E havia algo novo em seus olhos azuis, a mesma coisa que ele havia visto no primeiro dia. Algo adicionado a quem ela era e que ele ainda não fora capaz de alcançar.

"Sweets uma vez disse que somos entidades completamente _diferentes _com mecanismos que nos ajudam a superar essa barreira. Nos ajudam a..." – Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o momento em que tudo mudaria uma segunda vez se aproximando. – "Evoluir."

Booth piscou, controlou sua respiração e convenceu a si mesmo a não tirar conclusões precipitadas, a não encontrar significados na comparação dela que talvez não existissem, que provavelmente não existiam.

"Eu consegui um respaldo, uma evidência científica irrefutável de que duas espécies diferentes podem juntar-se e evoluir. Ao comparar isso ao que Swee... a nós dois, e ao analisar meus sentimentos, eu conclui que quero dar a isso uma chance."

"Você quer dizer a nós?" – Aquela era de longe a primeira pergunta que ele queria fazer, mas ela praticamente escapou dos seus lábios sem autorização, e foi com surpresa que ele viu sua parceira se aproximando, um pequeno sorriso – o primeiro que ele via em meses – em seus lábios.

A semelhança e a sensação de dejá vu a empurraram para ele, o sorriso inadvertidamente desenhando-se na sua boca. Ele a aceitaria? Ela teria sua segunda chance? Ou era tarde demais?

"Sim. Eu acredito em dar a nós uma chance." – Sua voz soou mais firme do que ela se sentia internamente, seu coração batendo loucamente contra o seu peito, borboletas em seu estômago implorando para que ele dissesse algo, qualquer coisa.

"Bones..." – Ele podia sentir o hálito dela misturando-se ao seu, seus lábios a meros centímetros um do outro. Mas ele não cruzaria aquela distância outra vez, não sozinho e não até ter certeza que ela sabia o que aquilo tudo significava.

"Eu continuo sendo a cientista, Booth. Eu não mudei. Eu..." – Ela pareceu lutar com suas idéias por um tempo, até voltar a olhá-lo profundamente, seus olhos azuis brilhando com uma dúzia de emoções: medo, vulnerabilidade, esperança, certeza. – "Eu o rejeitei porque tinha – tenho – medo de perdê-lo. Eu viajei por ter medo de continuar esse trabalho e também perdê-lo, mas eu quase perdi você do mesmo jeito. Eu percebi que não posso controlar tudo, Booth. Percebi que mesmo cercada de antropólogos brilhantes de todas as partes do mundo, cercada de ossos que mudarão a história, tudo o que eu queria era estar com você. É tudo o que eu quero, Booth." – Seus dedos voltaram a delinear a cicatriz dele, e sua mão cobriu um lado do rosto dele.

"Eu estou agora aqui com você, Bones. É tudo isso que você quer?"

"Não." – Ela foi firme. Era agora ou nunca. Seu próprio _all in_. – "Eu quero tudo de você, Booth. Eu preciso de você. Talvez..." – Sua voz quebrou e se não fosse pela sua mente gritando para que ela não desistisse agora, o momento teria sido quebrado. – "Talvez eu vá estragar a nossa relação e fazer você se afastar, ir embora, perdê-lo. Mas eu vou ter certeza que fiz tudo o que eu pude para mantê-lo aqui, Booth. Comigo."

"Bones, você não vai,"

"Não diga que eu não vou, você não sabe disso. Melhor do que ninguém, você me conhece e a minha tendência em afastar todos os homens com os quais me envolvi."

"Exatamente por isso." – Ele pegou um lado da face dela, tão seguro quanto suas palavras. – "Eu _conheço_ você. Não quero que você mude. Quero Bones, a cientista. Eu amo você do jeito que você é."

Ela abriu os olhos em surpresa com a inesperada declaração. É óbvio que os sentimentos dele por ela ficaram bem claros naquela outra noite, mas não tão claros como agora. Não com aquelas três palavras.

"O que exatamente você está me dizendo aqui, Bones?"

Ela precisou de um minuto para se recuperar, a adrenalina percorrendo o seu corpo: lutar ou fugir. Lutar ou fugir.

_Lutar._

"Eu quero que nos tornemos um casal, Booth. Pelos próximos 30, 40 e 50 anos."

"Bones, eu..."

E então, ele sorriu. O maior e mais lindo sorriso que ela vira em sua face. Era tão contagiante que logo ela o acompanhou, a felicidade deles praticamente tangível.

"Eu sei que também não posso garantir 30, 40, e 50 anos, Booth," – Lentamente, ela encostou sua testa na dele, seus olhos nunca se desviando um do outro. – "Mas garanto que viveremos dia após dia, e dia após dia é o que formam todos esses anos."

Ele sorriu ainda mais – se isso era de alguma forma possível – e sua outra mão moldou-se ao outro lado do rosto dela.

"Funciona para mim, Bones."

Sem mais uma palavra, ele inclinou-se, sendo encontrando no meio do caminho por ela, seus lábios colidindo e arrancando gemidos baixos de suas gargantas. Eles foram lentos e gentis a princípio, até Brennan abrir sua boca e sentir a língua dele buscando a dela, enrolando-se à dela, aprofundando ainda mais o contato entre eles. Aproximando-se ainda mais, ela encostou seu peito no dele, o mais próxima que conseguiria chegar sem encostar-se na perna machucada dele.

"Eu..." – Ele voltou a sorrir, sua mandíbula começando a protestar. Talvez ele estivesse desacostumado a sentir-se tão feliz assim, e teve sua confirmação ao abrir os olhos e encontrar os dela fitando-o, adorando-o, amando-o. No fim, ele sabia que ela seria sempre a única mulher a provocar nele sentimentos tão puros como aquele. Ela, o seu 'alguém'. – "Você ainda acha que isso tudo é uma insanidade?"

Brennan riu, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele, e voltando a sumir sua posição anterior nos degraus. Uma sensação de contentamento a invadiu. Aquele era o lugar onde eles deveriam estar aquele dia, e era assim, juntos, que eles permaneceriam.

"Eu acho, baseada na sua definição – e eu estou disposta a aceitá-la -, que isso é amor."

Hey, guys! Setembro se aproximando, milhões de especulações e spoilers rolando e a idéia pra essa fic foi surgindo. Ela é uma mistura das teorias que tenho, spoilers/especulações que li twitter a fora e o desejo insuportável de ver esses dois cruzarem a linha de uma vez por todas. Talvez alguns spoilers/especulações não estejam exatamente corretos, mas como disse o Hart Hanson, não devemos acreditar em todos os rumores que lemos. Espero que gostem!

E pra quem não está familiarizado com o termo:

All in - Quando um jogador de poker coloca todas as suas fichas no pote de apostas.


End file.
